D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask
D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask are former e-wrestling tag team partners who competed in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) during its fifth season. The team defeated the Madcore Wrestling Alliance to end the MWA's 22-month reign as LPW Tag Team Champions, thus becoming the second team to hold the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. The team would be a precursor of what would become the second incarnation of the Illuminati. The team gained instant "dream team" notierity due to the fact that both e-wrestlers dominated their respective brands during LPW's fourth season, with Samuels holding Inferno's LPW International Heavyweight Championship for a record 15 months while Krimson Mask held Insanity's LPW World Heavyweight Championship for a 14-month reign. History Formation After Altered Reality IV, a mysterious businessman known only as The Boss was hired as its CEO and Inferno General Manager to shore up company profits. Hoping to bring a renewed spark to the Insanity brand, The Boss fired Stanman at Homecoming during the 2008 LPW Draft and controversially appointed Little Red as its new General Manager, whom he belived embodied everything that Insanity should stand for. At the end of the show, Little Red wanted to acquire arch-nemesis cYnical through a trade and decided to sneak backstage. She would discover for herself who The Boss was. The secret wouldn't be revealed until the conclusion of the Inferno pay-per-view, Take No Prisoners, when Little Red's monster Krimson Mask defeated Drew Michaels by disqualification. After the match, Krimson Mask held Michaels in the ring when The Boss made his first public appearance, revealing himself to be Michaels' sworn enemy, D. Hammond Samuels. The Inferno General Manager announced that he had leveraged a buyout of LPW through his media conglomerate, Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC. LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship reign During the following Insanity LIVE from Sydney telecast, the two General Managers officially formed an alliance, with D. Hammond Samuels teaming with Little Red's Krimson Mask to end the 22-month LPW Tag Team Championship reign of the MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo. Samuels publicly stated that he booked the match in order to defeat, then split-up the mega-popular team so that they could branch out as singles stars and provide dividends for Samuels and LPW. During the match, Samuels brutally injured RaTo to end his career, with himself and Krimson Mask emerging victorious to become LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions. In the process, the MWA would be forever split due to RaTo's injury. With the Tag Team Championship in their hands, the brains behind the Insanity and Inferno brands united for the first time in company history. With Drew Michaels and The Misfits a constant thorn in Samuels' side, Samuels and Mask defeated the Misfits' team of Trey Spruance and Sean Jensen at Inferno 14.3. His friend lost, Tromboner Man vowed revenge and refused to be pushed by Samuels. Outnumbered two-to-one, Tromboner Man gained an ally with Drew Michaels. One-half Madcore, one-half Misfit, the Madcore Misfits as they would call themselves became the top contenders for the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team titles after defeating Sudden Death. At the Sacrament (2009) pay-per-view, the Madcore Misfits got their revenge by beating Samuels and Krimson Mask for the titles. Despite the setback, Samuels announced at the conclusion of the show that Krimson Mask would be the number one contender to the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, of which Mass Chaos held. With more of the roster joining the side of the Madcore Misfits, Samuels was forced to make a drastic decision. The Illuminati and demise In the DeathCube main event at Body Count, Hatchet Ryda outlasted his five opponents to win the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. During the post-match celebration, Samuels and Little Red came out to criticize Hatchet's marketability as champion. After beating down Hatchet and containing Hatchet's allies by aid of Public Enemy Risk Control and the CRASH Unit, Samuels reunited The Illuminati with SoL and Phantom Lord joining Krimson Mask. As the prison riot escalated at the Kilmainham Gaol, The Illuminati escaped by helicopter. The following weeks saw Samuels sic Krimson Mask at his enemies. After defeating Sean Jensen at Inferno 15.1, Krimson Mask lost to LPW Goodwill Ambassador, Son of Repoman at Inferno 15.2. Despite the Illuminati behind them, the stable suffered as a result, with several of the superstars flaking appearances. The team of Mask and Samuels would later lose to the anti-Illuminati team, Revolution #4, consisting of Jude Maxwell and Eddie B., at Inferno 15.4. At All-Stars during the Apex of the Decade, The Illuminati would sweep the top three rankings, with SoL finishing first, Samuels in second, and Krimson Mask taking third. However, the increased workload presented no-shows from members scheduled in double bookings. The Illuminati would meet its demise at Capital Punishment when Eddie B. pinned Samuels in a record eight seconds. Later in the main event, Krimson Mask would be defeated by Styxx in a Triple Threat match also involving Mass Chaos for a shot at the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. The Illuminati angle would be dropped, effectively ending the tag team of Samuels and Krimson Mask. In wrestling *'Entrance themes' **''"Hail Mary"'' by 2Pac Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams